Turkey hunters require a vest-like garment that has specially designed pockets to store all types of turkey calls (slate call, slate striker, box calls, mouth calls, plunger calls, etc.) along with other gear, such as a camouflage face mask, camouflage gloves, camera, decoys, etc. The disposition o the storage pockets for these various items is frequently less than optimum in typical vests and hunter access to his accessories while wearing the vest is difficult or awkward.
Traditionally, when using the traditional turkey vest for storing and carrying these items to and from the field, turkey hunters will also bring a soft pad seat cushion or stool to sit on while leaning against a tree or stump. Such pad or seat is usually carried in addition to any vest used, weapon or the like and is a transport nuisance.
Moreover, the hunter must usually find a tree, stump or fence post on which to lean while awaiting a wary turkey. Without such a prop, he quickly becomes uncomfortable and prone to movement which alerts or frightens away the game.
Also, when a turkey is harvested, it must be transported out of the woods. Carrying a turkey through the woods is dangerous; another hunter may shoot at it. Also, it is sometimes difficult to secure the turkey in the vest. When it is placed there, blood can leak out and ruin the vest, the hunter""s clothes or his vehicle.
Prior turkey hunting vests thus leave a significant opportunity to focus on still further improvements stemming from the specific and unique needs of the turkey hunter.
It is thus one objective of the invention to provide a vest or pack for a turkey hunter which not only carries hunting accessories and harvested quarry, but provides the support necessary for comfortable, long term positioning without need of a prop.
It is a further desired objective of the invention to provide an improve turkey vest or pack suited for the complete need of the turkey hunter, facilitating transport of accessories and eliminating the need to carry a pad or chair separately.
It is another objective of the invention to provide the hunter with easy and ergonomic access to his/her game calls or accessories given the placement of the vest or pack components.
A further objective of the invention is to provide vest or pack apparatus for safely transporting a dead turkey and for capturing the blood from the bird without ruining the vest or other clothes.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a turkey vest or pack which can easily be opened to accommodate such a large bird, but can be easily closed to hold the bird in place.
A further objective of the invention is to improve the safety of a hunter when in the woods, both when carrying a harvested turkey and when hunting or moving about before a bird is harvested.
To these ends, the present invention contemplates a combined hunting vest or pack seat combination and which has an internal frame supporting the hunter in a sitting position without use of an extraneous structure such as a tree or fence post.
Preferably and according to the invention, a vest or pack comprises a cover or envelope over an internal support frame having a rearwardly inclined upper frame component and a lower rearwardly extending frame component at an angle to the upper frame component. These frame components free float in the cover and are removable for storage, if desired. A large cargo pocket is secured to the cover proximate the upper frame component and above the lower frame component. A seat pad is hinged to the cover proximate the juncture of the upper and lower frame components. In a stowed position, it is secured under the lower frame component, extending rearwardly from the wearer. When released, it can be swung under the frame to extend forwardly when the wearer wishes to sit on the ground, supported by the pad, all without removing the vest or pack. Two accessory pockets are secured to the outer sides of the cargo pocket. These are angled forwardly and upwardly for access by a wearer. Adjustable shoulder straps support the vest or pack on a hunter while a waist belt forwardly of the frame helps to distribute the vest weight over the hips.
In a more specific embodiment, the vest is provided with a plurality of additional ergonomically oriented pockets and the cargo pocket comprises a game transport pouch. The seat pad is attached to the cover or envelope surrounding the frame at its angled juncture and can be swung under the hunter as seating pad, while he leans backward against the vest and is supported by its internal frame. The hunter""s back is thus comfortably supported in sitting condition, while the pad provides deployable seating comfort. More specifically, side panels extend forwardly of the frame from the cover, secured by a belt about the waste of a hunter. Multiple storage pockets are oriented on and in the side panels on angles for turkey hunting game calls.
For example, pockets are sewn into and configured into the vest panels. Box call sleeves, slate call pockets, striker sleeves and a side angled pocket with buckle flaps are all located ergonomically on the vest as will be described. Mouth call and other pockets are located on the internal sides of the panels for easy access.
A snap out blood bowl for capturing the blood of the harvested game is removably disposed within a game pocket secured to the cover on the backside of the vest above the lower frame component. The bowl is large enough to accommodate most harvested turkeys and is of blood-proof material to prevent soiling of the outer vest, clothing or the like.
According to the invention, in one embodiment, the combined turkey hunting vest or pack uses an internal frame. such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,208,070; 4,410,214 and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 259,752, which are expressly incorporated herein by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Beyond the internal frame having upper and lower frame components joining frame mandrels, the cover over them and the large rear cargo pocket, the vest includes other unique features according to more specific embodiments of the invention. One feature is the front panels that support the multiple game calls and other hunting articles that the turkey hunter carries. The panels support several pockets specific to turkey hunter""s needs. One panel includes a box call sleeve that is on an angle to allow for the box call to slide in and out easily with elastic at the top of the sleeve so that the call will stay in place when leaning over. There are one or more additional pockets with zippers of two sizes to support the plunger call.
Additionally, on the top both panels is an angled on-seam zipper which allows for storage of accessory items such as face mask, gloves and other calls in the panels. Of note is the angle of the zippers, which are ergonomically designed for an easy and natural pull. On the inside of the panels, there are different sizes of mouth call pouches. These pouches have elastic at the top and are small mouthed to allow access, yet retain the calls. Other angled pockets and shell holders can be provided on the interior and exterior sides of the panels.
All pockets are of preferably the same material as the envelope, rugged and of camouflage finish. Preferably, the panels are secured to the cover by straps, adjustably held in releasable buckles to accommodate hunters of varying sizes.
The two front panels are joined to the frame cover by two respective sets of buckles and associated adjustment straps. These buckles are designed to be buckled or unbuckled at any given point, based on the preference of the user. The buckles also have adjustment straps to allow the user to make adjustment in size for large or small persons or to vary the size of the panels as desired with respect to the frame.
In addition to these adjustments, there are at least two other adjustments. A belt is positioned in the front of the two panels with a large buckle where the two panels come together, similar to a more traditional vest. The belt is adjustable. Also, shoulder straps are attached to the cover near the top of the upper frame component and to the tops of the panels at their forward ends. Each shoulder strap has an adjustment to increase or decrease the length of the vest, or its position on the hunter.
Lastly, as noted above, there are two side pockets sewn into each side of the vest game pocket that incorporate a buckle flap top to keep medium sized items in place.
In the rear, more specific embodiment of the vest, above the lower frame component, the cargo pocket comprises a game pouch is sewn onto the cover. An upper flap of the pouch or pocket is zippered for attachment of the upper end of the game pouch to the cover proximate the upper end of the frame member. A blood bowl is removably disposed in the game pouch. The bowl has four snaps to hold it in place and allows the bowl to be pulled out and cleaned. The material used is leakproof so that the blood does not leak through and soil the fabric of the lounge itself.
As noted, the game pouch has an upper outside flap provided with a zipper on its top to hold the flap in place, attached to the cover. The zipper also allows the flap to be pulled away to allow for easy loading and access of the game bird. Tucked down inside the cover and secured thereto is an orange flap that can be pulled out to cover the outside of the pocket or game pouch to visually protect the hunter from behind. The orange flap has two hook and loop fasteners on each comer to hold it in place. Alternately, the panel can be stored within the frame envelope at its upper end.
A wedge shaped seat cushion preferably of dense foam is incorporated into the seat pocket (attached to the cover at the frame juncture) to allow for comfortable sitting for extended periods of time. This wedge is slipped in place through the frame pocket which is, again, free floating on the frame. This foam is made of very dense material to keep from feeling the bumps, roots and rocks on the ground when seated. There is a clip at each end of the seat and at the cover near the end of the lower frame component to enable the seat to be clipped up and away from the user""s legs, under the lower frame component, when walking.
Of course, one unique feature of the more specific embodiment of the vest herein is the angled internal frame with upper and lower frame components and the cover, providing seated support for the hunter. This combination is ergonomically designed to support the body in the upper shoulder and lateral area as well as the lower lumbar and buttock area in a seated position.
Overall, the basic vest construction comprising the frame, cover and cargo pockets, provides a comfortable, supportive and useful platform for a turkey hunter.
Moreover, the vest or pack of the invention provides unique advantages for turkey hunters. Ease of carrying specific calls and other gear, ease of transporting harvested birds safely, ease of sitting for long periods without needing to find a tree or fence post for back support, ease of positioning the vest and adjusting it to a specific hunter and ease of access to all gear pockets and receptacles are all provided.